Hotel Rooms
Gameplay takes place in and around the Hotel. There are many rooms and areas players can explore. You can go check everything out by using the elevator, walking around or teleporting to a friend's location. Oasis Lobby The Oasis Lobby is usually where players begin when opening the game. From the lobby players can access the elevator, the Tailor of Fortune, the Recycler, the Loot Boxes, and The Wall Mall. Common areas accessible through doors in the Oasis Lobby include: * Beach * Fusion Kitchen * Velvet Room Beach The Beach is just outside of the Oasis Lobby. Players can sit by the beach, get a tan, shop, and dance by the DJ booth. There are 3 shops here, called Easy Frank's, Face Odyssey, and The Colour Shop. You will also have access back into the Oasis Lobby, and to another secret room. Shhh! My Room My Room is your own personal room located in the Hotel. You can customize your room to your liking via a panel on the wall near the front door. You can also lock it so that nobody can access it except you. Fusion Kitchen In the Fusion Kitchen, players can live their dreams working in a kitchen. If that's not for you, you can just go for a meal with your friends or that special someone. From the Fusion Kitchen, there is also access back into the Oasis Lobby, the Relaxarium, and to a secret room- only if you can figure out the secret entry!' Please note: you must be level 3 in order to access this room. '''Velvet Room The Velvet Room is a room where players go to drink, socialize, sing and dance. There are also 2 shops located inside, which include Suits and Giggles, and Adorn. They each sell very high-end fashion, and can be rather expensive. From the Velvet Room, you can access the Oasis Lobby.' Please note: you must be level 7 in order to access this room. '''Relaxarium The Relaxarium is a totally cool room introduced in the first half of 2017. Players are invited to exercise in their favourite workout gear, chill at the bleachers, and play some Foosball. With the room, a new shop was introduced called Baze. You also get exclusive access to the Spa! Or of course, you can always return to the Oasis Lobby. Please note: you must be level 11 in order to access this room. Spa The Spa is located inside the Relaxarium. You can grab your complimentary towel and hit the pools! Or, you can get a wonderful massage from another player. From the Spa, you can go back to the Relaxarium, or you can choose to go to the Sauna. Please note: you must be level 11 in order to access this room. Sunset Street Sunset Street is one of the outdoor areas that is themed to look like an alleyway. With tons of interactive objects, ranging from a classy French bistro to a crime investigation scene, Sunset Street has a very casual atmosphere. This room is also home for the PUG shop. Please note: you must be level 16 in order to access this room. Secret Rooms There are only a handful of secret rooms that you can find in the hotel. These are rooms that you cannot enter using the elevator, and although they are similar to public rooms, you will not find rifts in them. * Closet - Behind the Tailor of Fortune. * Arcade - Behind the speakers in the top right of the Beach. * Grand Library - The book laying behind a shelf in the Arcade. * Wine Cellar - 3 people must put their hands on engravings on the Fusion Kitchen walls at the same time. * Sauna - Door on the right of the Spa * Hallway - Take the door from either Relaxarium, Fusion Kitchen or Sunset Street. Category:Browse Category:Hotel Rooms